1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to mass data storage, and, more particularly, to software, systems and methods for providing and managing virtualized data storage.
2. Relevant Background
Recent years have seen a proliferation of computers and storage subsystems. Demand for storage capacity grows by over seventy-five percent each year. Early computer systems relied heavily on direct-attached storage (DAS) consisting of one or more disk drives coupled to a system bus. More recently, network-attached storage (NAS) and storage area network (SAN) technologies are used to provide storage with greater capacity, higher reliability, and higher availability. The present invention is directed primarily at network storage systems that are designed to provide shared data storage that is beyond the ability of a single host computer to efficiently manage.
To this end, mass data storage systems are implemented in networks or fabrics that provide means for communicating data with the storage systems. Host computers or servers are coupled to the network and configured with several disk drives that cumulatively provide more storage capacity or different storage functions (e.g., data protection) than could be implemented by a DAS system. In many cases, dedicated data storage systems implement much larger quantities of data storage than would be practical for a stand-alone computer or workstation. Moreover, a server dedicated to data storage can provide various degrees of redundancy and mirroring to improve access performance, availability and reliability of stored data.
However, because the physical storage disks are ultimately managed by particular servers to which they are directly attached, many of the limitations of DAS are ultimately present in conventional SAN systems. Specifically, a server has limits on how many drives it can manage as well as limits on the rate at which data can be read from and written to the physical disks that it manages. Accordingly, server-managed SAN provides distinct advantages over DAS, but continues to limit the flexibility and impose high management costs on mass storage implementation.
A significant difficulty in providing storage is not in providing the quantity of storage, but in providing that storage capacity in a manner than enables ready, reliable access with simple interfaces. Large capacity, high availability, and high reliability storage architectures typically involve complex topologies of physical storage devices and controllers. By “large capacity” it is meant storage systems having greater capacity than a single mass storage device. High reliability and high availability storage systems refer to systems that spread data across multiple physical storage systems to ameliorate risk of data loss in the event of one or more physical storage failures. Both large capacity and high availability/high reliability systems are implemented, for example, by RAID (redundant array of independent drive) systems.
Storage management tasks, which often fail on an information technology (IT) staff, often extend across multiple systems, multiple rooms within a site, and multiple sites. This physical distribution and interconnection of servers and storage subsystems is complex and expensive to deploy, maintain and manage. Essential tasks such as backing up and restoring data are often difficult and leave the computer system vulnerable to lengthy outages.
Storage consolidation is a concept of growing interest. Storage consolidation refers to various technologies and techniques for implementing mass storage as a unified, largely self-managing utility for an enterprise. By unified it is meant that the storage can be accessed using a common interface without regard to the physical implementation or redundancy configuration. By self-managing it is meant that many basic tasks such as adapting to changes in storage capacity (e.g., adding or removing drives), creating redundancy sets, and he like are performed automatically without need to reconfigure the servers and client machines accessing the consolidated storage.
Computers access mass storage capacity using a file system implemented with the computer's operating system. A file system is the general name given to the logical structures and software routines, usually closely tied to the operating system software, that are used to control access to storage. File systems implement a mapping data structure that associates addresses used by application software to addresses used by the underlying storage layers. While early file systems addressed the storage using physical information about the hard disk(s), modern file systems address logical units (LUNs) that comprise a single drive, a portion of a drive, or more than one drive.
Modern file systems issue commands to a disk controller either directly, in the case of direct attached storage, or through a network connection, in the case of network file systems. A disk controller is itself a collection of hardware and software routines that translate the file system commands expressed in logical terms into hardware-specific commands expressed in a protocol understood by the physical drives. She controller may address the disks physically, however, more commonly a controller addresses logical block addresses (LBAs). The disk drives themselves include a controller that maps the LBA requests into hardware-specific commands that identify a particular physical location on a storage media that is to be accessed.
Despite the fact that disks are addressed logically rather than physically, logical addressing does not truly “virtualize” the storage. Presently, a user (i.e., IT manager) is required to have at least some level of knowledge about the physical storage topology in order to implement, manage and use large capacity mass storage and/or to implement high reliability/high availability storage techniques. User awareness refers to the necessity for a user of the mass storage to obtain knowledge of physical storage resources and topology in order to configure controllers to achieve a desire storage performance. In contrast, personal computer technology typically does not require user awareness to connect to storage on a local area network (LAN) as simple configuration utilities allow a user to point to the LAN storage device an connect to it. In such cases, a user can be unaware of the precise physical implementation of the LAN storage, which may be implemented in multiple physical devices and may provide RAID-type data protection.
Hence, even though the storage may appear to an end-user as abstracted from the physical storage devices, in fact the storage is dependent on the physical topology of the storage devices. A need exists for systems, methods and software that effect a true separation between physical storage and the logical view of storage presented to a user. Similarly, a need exists for systems, methods and software that merge storage management functions within the storage itself.
Storage virtualization generally refers to systems that provide transparent abstraction of storage at the block level. In essence, virtualization separates out logical data access from physical data access, allowing users to create virtual disks from pools of storage that are allocated to network-coupled hosts as logical storage when needed. Virtual storage eliminates the physical one-to-one relationship between servers and storage devices. The physical disk devices and distribution of storage capacity become transparent to servers and applications.
Virtualization can be implemented at various levels within a SAN environment. These levels can be used together or independently to maximize the benefits to users. At the server level, virtualization can be implemented through software residing on the server that causes the server to behave as if it is in communication with a device type even though it is actually communicating with a virtual disk. Server-based virtualization has limited interoperability with hardware or software components. As an example of server-based storage virtualization, Compaq offers the Compaq SANworks™ Virtual Replicator.
Compaq VersaStor™ technology is an example of fabric-level virtualization. In Fabric-level virtualization, a virtualizing controller is coupled to the SAN fabric such that storage requests made by any host are handled by the controller. The controller maps requests to physical devices coupled to the fabric. Virualization at the fabric level has advantages of greater interoperability, but is, by itself, an incomplete solution for virzualized storage. The virtualizing controller must continue to deal with the physical storage resources at a drive level. What is needed is a virtualization system that operates at a system level (i.e., within the SAN).
Storage system architecture involves two fundamental tasks: data access and storage allocation. Data is accessed by mapping an address used by the software requesting access to a particular physical location. Hence, data access requires that a data structure or memory representation of the storage system that this mapping be available for search, which typically requires that the data structure be loaded into memory of a processor managing the request. For large volumes of storage, this mapping structure can become very large. When the mapping data structure is too large for the processor's memory, it must be paged in and out of memory as needed, which results in a severe performance penalty. A need exists for a storage system architecture that enables a memory representation for large volumes of storage using limited memory so that the entire data structure can be held in memory.
Storage allocation refers to the systems and data structures that associate particular storage resources of a physical storage device (e.g., disks or portions of disks) with a particular purpose or task. Storage is typically allocated in larger quantities, called “chunks” or “clusters”, than the smallest quantity of data that can be accessed by a program. Allocation is closely tied to data access because the manner In which storage is allocated determines the size of the data structure required to access the data. Hence, a need exists for a storage allocation system that allocates storage in a manner that provides efficient data structures for accessing the data.